walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ben Paul (Video Game)
I hope the Walkers eat Ben alive alive while he screams for Lee's help out of the top of his lungs! Carley died because he was stupid enough to belive the bandits and wasn't man enough to tell the truth, and because of that chicken shit Lilly killed Carley cold blooded, :'-(, Carle was myfavorite, I thought she and Lee had something goin' on, and thats what I hoped for,because we have to choose her fate in episode 1, between her or Doug, I chose her and I thought she would never die because it doesn't make any sense leting a character die so that you can save to other, so that it can die 2 episodes later, I don't think I liked episode 3, if Carley were alive maybe things would've been different - Eduardo SC die ben Because of what he did and how he made Carley, Kat and Ducky die, i hope he dies a painful death. Hes ugly af anyways and is a retard. I hope telltale reads this.Ccrogers15 (talk) 11:55, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Don't you know that it wasnt exactly his fault, he was just trying to help a classmate, and if he didn't give them those supplies then the bandits wouldve attacked earlier and in that attack more people coulda diedCrosider (talk) 15:16, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I like Ben. In fact I saved him and I cried when he and Kenny died --JuneCat (talk) 20:46, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Besides Lee, Clem and Carley, Ben was my favorite character in the game. I saved his life, gave him something to eat and stood up for him. Yeah, I really like Ben. JimmyOlsen (talk) 14:18, November 22, 2012 (UTC) F*ck Carley. I think your all forgetting he LEFT CLEM FOR DEAD! He was TERRIFIED out of his mind Hate mail... on a virtual character? Hey kids, could you give the hate mail a rest? I mean, jesus christ it's a virtual video game character for god's sakes... Quit whining, please! George Holmes 'chadmuskateer' (talk) 21:15, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm with you man, as much of a screw up as the kid was, it's not like he wanted anyone to die. I don't see why so many people hate him so much. The trash talk on the talk page is just silly, it's not like he is a real person or anything. -- Shoopuffs 19:53, October 11, 2012 (UTC) In my personal opinion, while Ben may have caused a few deaths, he actually could be the reason the surviving characters are alive. If he hadn't been dealing with the bandits, they would probably have attacked far earlier, and with the survivors unprepared for any attack, they'd probably have ended up wiped out by such an attack. I mean, Lilly knew about the deals in the end, and she would've been somewhat prepared for fighting back the bandits, whereas if it hadn't happened, no one would've been remotely prepared of the coming attack. Plus, most of the characters who died, I think, would only have died later, anyway. Duck got caught by zombies every ten minutes. Katjaa, I thought, would probably die defending Duck. Chuck was an old man, who would probably get caught eventually. And Brie was just plain useless, really. -- Anonymous Look at his page; Ben is indirectly responsible for the deaths of five to seven more useful people. Had he told any of the other survivors about his deal with the bandits, things might have worked out very differently. If nothing else, it would have taken some pressure off of Lilly, who was already mentally unstable. Maybe Duck and Katyaa would have died anyway, but we'll never know. Then, when Lilly snapped, he held his silence rather than confess his part, leading directly to either Carley or Doug's death. Then, at the beginning of Episode 4, he straight-up abandons Clementine to die (the unforgivable sin, as far as I'm concerned); as a result, Chuck sacrifices himself to protect her. THEN, after (potentially) ignoring Lee's advice to the contrary, he decides that the middle of a zombie siege is the perfect time to tell Kenny about the bandits, resulting in Brie's death. And then, finally, if he's still alive in Episode 5, he gets Kenny killed--though, admittedly, that's the one death he can't really be blamed for. Every one of those characters, Duck included, made more of a positive contribution to the group than Ben. Katyaa had some medical training. Carley was a crack shot. Doug rigged up security systems. Chuck was smart, wise, and brave. Brie knew the school and could help carry gasoline. Even Duck, if nothing else, helped keep his dad sane and focused by simply continuing to exist. Literally the only positive contribution to the group that Ben made in his entire time there was his ability to stand on top of things and look around. Oh, and he handed Lee his gun once. Hatred for the character aside--justified as it may be--the more pressing issue is that Ben was a hindrance to the group. Their net chance of survival was negatively impacted by his existence. His cowardice, clumsiness, emotional immaturity and general uselessness cost the lives of several people who were exponentially more valuable to the group than he was. As Spock would say, "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few... so get the fuck outta here." -- Kavonde We need to add the picture when Kenny shoots him and when they both get killed--JuneCat (talk) 20:49, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Has Ben killed the most survivors Indirectly in The Walking Dead Univerise ? And if so, Should there be a mention to it in the Trivia section or just left alone ? Extreme0 (talk) 14:08, November 22, 2012 (UTC) THE TRUTH ABOUT BEN okay, i absolutely LOVED ben! i know he stuffed up alot but you gotta have some sympathy!! he has no idea what happened to his family, and remember, he's just a kid! possibly 18!! at some moments with ben? I DO want to punch him in the face cause he can be a complete idiot, but hes trying to help. he didnt want anyone to die! he didnt do it on purpose!! 'stupidly adorable' is what i say! if that makes any sense, but he tried and thats all you can ask out of a person! 08:07, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Poor Ben I feel sorry for Ben in the end, if you save him in Crawford. He promises to prove himself to you, and fate decides to play a game of "Fuck you, Ben", with the broken balcony thing. He fucked up along the way, but he was a good kid at heart, he never meant any ill against anyone, but fate just hates his little skinny ass. The worst wiki people ever = you It never ceases to amaze me that after 5 episodes of this game, you article writers of (the game section) still fail at basic grammar and English in general. This "indirectly caused" thing is getting ridiculous... Yes you could argue that Ben has indirectly caused the deaths of lots of characters, but pretty much every other character has too. For instance it was probably more likely Kenny's "fault" that Brie died because he's the one that started the debate about whether or not they should keep Ben. That's just one example. I hope somebody agrees with me here because I can hardly take Ben's killed victims list seriously right now. 20:37, December 17, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you. We should probably find a solution to this matter sooner or later. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 01:13, December 18, 2012 (UTC) If ben hadnt supplied the bandits they woulda attacked earlier. Lee is just as responsible by taking the suppliesfrom the dropoff. Or for setting up the Motel as base. everybody is just as responsible indirectly Team Schrute 00:30, December 30, 2012 (UTC) How did Kenny kill Ben before reanimation? I don't remember Ben dying by any other means, can someone explain? 20:39, December 17, 2012 (UTC) In Episode 5, he falls of a balcony and is stabbed by the arm of it. When Walkers come down the alley, Kenny shoots him before the walkers get him. But that's not a before reanimation kill... 17:11, December 18, 2012 (UTC) How do you know kenny even shot ben? He could have easily shot a walker. Gangr (talk) 16:19, March 2, 2013 (UTC) He aimed at Ben an Ben was seen shot, besides why would he waste a bullet on a walker Team Schrute 16:24, March 2, 2013 (UTC) But when you say HELL NO! to Kenny, once he's fighting the walkers, you can look at Ben if you look down, when Kenny pulls the trigger, you don't see Ben shot in the head, infact no blood splattered out of him. Gangr (talk) 16:31, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Ben was cut off before he could say "Please" an obvious fact that he was shot by Kenny. And I doubt Telltale wanted to do a split second animation of him shooting Ben.—Riley Heligo 16:40, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Stop hating Ben >:O Ok I'm sick of all the Ben hate! He saved our lives by saying that it's not just the bite! I mean, what if someone in the group takes a whole bottle of pills? He's ADORABLE and yes, he may be stupid at times, but I like that. He didn't mean to cause ANYONE'S death, when he gave food to the bandits, he was thinking he was helping a friend! He has seen things YOU PEOPLE HAVEN'T and he is one of the most hated in the group! He doesn't know what happened to his family. GIVE HIM A BREAK! Sure. He's "just a video game character" But I'm sick of the hate! He gave Clem stickers, and when he left her, you would've been scared too! Again, GIVE HIM A BREAK! I CRY of the hate and his death! Please...Stop it *Quiet, you fool. Ben is an idiot responsible for the deaths of Duck, Katja, Brie, and Doug/Carly. I dropped his ass from the tower with a smile on my face. Kenny was more than right in regards to Ben. Ben was The Walking Liability. 19:30, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *Brie's death was kinda caused by Kenny, since he started the debate, Doug didn't have to die, in fact and Carley asked for a bullet to the face after insulting Lilly, Duck, granted, but technically, bandits attacked because Lee took the supplies before the bandits did, Kat semi-granted, if she was stronger, she wouldn't have killed herself, so YOU are the fool that should quiet down. 02:55, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Tv series It's the same ben so it should be listed as a counterpart -- Ben Paul is not the Ben from the TV Series. They are two COMPLETELY different characters. --GRANDMASTA (talk) 04:21, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Why you all hate ben? I think he's just trying to help and keep an eye out for children. Poor guy. Ben's my favorite.Tpatrickassassin (talk) 17:18, December 9, 2013 (UTC) *He failed in keeping an eye on Clementine every time he was supposed to. 19:31, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Ben's possible deaths. Ben kinda should be "Determinant". In Around Every Corner he fell and got eaten so he is gonna reanimate. For his death in the alley, Kenny shoots him so he doesn't turn. And then Ken goes offscreen and i don't know where he went. This isn't a demand just an idea. it doesn't have to be changed i just wanted to throw that out there.WalkingDeadFan1911 (talk) 20:01, August 4, 2013 (UTC) What if Ben Hey guys if Ben was saved in episode 4 Around Every Corner after He fell Off the balcony in episode 5 No Time Left after when Kenny and Ben's death Maybe his corpse body will be showed in the season 2 after he was shot in the Head That would only be possible if Clem return to Savannah and to the same alley where he died, since if he wasn't shot by Kenny and if he turned, he probably wouldn't be able to get up or walk. Febgw (talk) 20:34, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I agree with WDF1911. Ben's status should be changed to "Determinant." Is that something I need to have approved? Danspaz (talk) 18:55, October 9, 2013 (UTC) I agree with the fact that he is determinant, but in "No Time Left" he was shot by Kenny so he couldn't reanimate, but in episode 4, if you dropped him or let him die, then he is not killed by anyone before reanimation, so he must have reanimated.Tpatrickassassin (talk) 18:07, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Age Can't he just be listed as mid to late teens or just teens since some high scchol students are 14?-- 23:57, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Eh, there's no way he's 14 now that i think about it. Maybe 15 or 16, but not 14-- 02:36, October 30, 2013 (UTC) a Nice aguy i think ben is a great and nice guy. he's cool and awesome Ben's Fate Ben must have turned into a walker if you dropped him in episode 4. Tpatrickassassin (talk) 03:45, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :Since we have no knowledge if he does or not, we would leave him as "Dead" anyway. [[User:SilentGlaive|''SilentGlaive]][[User talk:SilentGlaive| '''Knowledge is']]''' power''' 03:53, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :There was no knowledge of Jim in the Tv series turning into a walker, but his fate is still Undead.Tpatrickassassin (talk) 18:12, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :That isn't the same thing. All signs pointed towards Jim reanimating and I'm pretty sure it's confirmed he's a zombie out there. Please stop changing the status for Ben or I will have to lock the page. :Shellturtleguy (talk) 18:57, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :Jim most certainly reanimated, we dont know if Kenny shot Ben in the head or if Walkers devoured him. Ether way Ben is DEAD unless somehow show otherwise. 1whoknocks (talk) 19:13, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Adoptee When was Ben adopted?Tpatrickassassin (talk) 17:59, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Plz Stop Hating BEN WAS MY FAV!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T HATE! HE IS JUST TRYING TO HELP!!!JohnGaming112 (talk) 07:48, December 31, 2013 (UTC)JohnGaming112 He was a stupid, useless kid. It doesn't matter whether or not he tried to help; he got half the group killed and constantly made the dumbest and most cowardly decisions. 19:33, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Let's see how you would act in his place, with all the shit he went through as a damn high schooler who is scared and doesn't want to die, just shut your trap 02:57, January 16, 2014 (UTC)